OCs needed
by Victoriousandicarlysky
Summary: New people come and the gang quickly make friends . Are the newbies really what say they are ? are the gang being to hasty ? I really need OC's x
1. Chapter 1

hi guys , So i need some OC's please fill out this form . if you get picked i will PM you .

Form

Name -

Age (no younger then 16)-

gender-

appearance -

personality -

what he/she thinks of -

tori -

jade -

Trina -

Robbie-

rex -

Beck-

Andre -

cat -

who will be your friend -

How did he/she get into hollywood arts -

interests and hobbies-

is he/she straight , gay or bisexual-

where is he /she from -


	2. CATfight and meetings

OMG sikowitz is talking about a smell under his bed! such a long lesson .

suddenly the door swung open and a cute boy was standing there . " is this MR . sikowitz's lesson ?" he asked . "yes , it is and im guessing your new , erm whats your name ?" tori asked in a flirty voice ... " my name is carlos and you are ?" he asked politely

"shes desprate but feel free to sit next to me " hissed jade .

"Do you have a boyfriend ?" carlos asked jade .

" yes she does and your talking to him " growled beck .

Carlos and jade blushed . Tori and him became a couple at the end of the day . Cat seemed miserable . But why ?

-...the next day -/-/-/-/-

"cat , whats up ?" asked jade .

"you all have a boyfriend but i dont " she screamed .

" huh" jade was confused .

" i want a boyfriend !"

"spoilt" jade taunted

cat ran off . she bumped into someone . " oh im so ... " cat looked up and saw a smiling face of a boy . " im cat " she grinned :) "valentine ?" he asked . " yea ... wait how did you know ? " cat was worried . "im best mates with robbie , he mentioned you " he smiled . " oh yeah by the way my name is quentin " he added . " wanna have coffee later ?" cat asked . he nodded then walked away .

Carlos and tori were having a great time . Carlos told her about all the things he liked which included horror movies and reading and writing and photography . she said she liked singing and dancing and chick flicks . They arranged a date to go to the movies and watch smurfs 2 . " ive just got to go to the loo ill be back in a mo " tori giggled . as soon as tori left the room and was out of earshot Carlos picked up the phone . Mission complete he muttered into the phone . But when he put the phone back he had the strangest feeling he really was falling for tori .

**AN/ what is Carlos hiding ? oh yeah , i know , you dont . Carlos was created by ...Azkadellio . Quentin was created by ... ImMadrigal .**

**i am not accepting any more OCs . **

**that little fight that cat and jade had didnt affect their friendship **


	3. Girls

Carlos was now one of the gang . His best guy friend was Andre . his best girl friend was tori . Beck was a mate as well jade .he tolarates robbies but hates rex . but he likes cat as well ( as a mate ) .

After a couple of weeks , more new students piled in , 2 girls were introduced in sikowitz's class . he called they tweeedledum and tweedledee . " sikowitz , what are their real names !" asked andre .

" ok this is aria marie montgomery , she is 17 years old . Aria tell us about yourself " instructed sikowitz .

"Hi my name is Aria and i enjoy reading and working out , im not straight or a les , i couldnt care less if you were a boy or a girl . my best friend Jade west ( everyone looks at jade ) goes to this school . i auditioned by Singing wide awake by katy perry and i also danced to the song as well . im smart and clever . that is all " she looked around .

" JADE" she ran across the room and gave jade a big hug . Wait was this butterflys she was feeling . Yes it was , she has loved jade for 5 months now but jade is to clueless to notice .

tori looked at Aria . Aria had dark brown hair down to her ribs, green eyes , pale/fair skin ,she was 5'2", she wasnt fat and she wasnt a stick . she was wearing a red crop top with black skinny jeans .

"And this is .. Jess justice , she is also 17 , Jess tell us a bit about yourself " sikowitz insisted .

" im jess , Im bisexual and im from chicago , i feel stupid when im with clever people (people look at aria ) i love geeky nerds ( the gang stare at robbie) and i have a pet pig named bacon " she grins .

" hi im cat , we're like personality twins " she laughs .

" friends ?" asked jess

" bffs " agreed cat .

Cat looked at jess , she had long brown hair and brown eyes, tan skin and dimples . she was wearing a pink floral dress with pink sandals .

THE NEXT DAY

Carlos was on the phone , " look boss , im falling for her badly , I cant help it . I cant dump her ! fine agreed ill get rid of ..." the phone call was cut off


	4. Kill and spies

**AN/** **people have being saying that im rushing my chapters :( **

Carlos felt uncomfortable , tori was a nice girl and she truly loved him . He told his boss that he couldn't do it , he couldn't ... kill tori ! But the "boss" said either tori was killed or Carlos was killed

Tori wondered why Carlos had been miserable lately . he moped around , didn't speak to anyone ( not even her ) . she tried to speak to Jess about it until she realised bacon the pig would give more useful advice . So her next choice was Aria , but her and jade were having 'girl time' . tori was stuck alone .

Carlos called the boss and said "I'm not being part of your stupid plan to hurt tori and her friends . Do it yourself ! No Tara i dont want to hurt tori . so I'm pulling out " .

tori was just about to come round the corner as she heard Carlos's voice . what was he saying ? wait ... did he say Tara , Tara as in the mean northridge girl who hates me tori thought . 1 single tear fell as she ran back down the corridoor .

Carlos put the phone back into his pocket. Tara had said that he was going to pay for pulling out and fine she'd just use one of her other spies like Aria or Jess .


	5. Authors note

**this isn't part of the story . but i wanted you to know that victoriousandicarlysky died in a carcrash :( This is her sister and im taking over her stories :) i didnt want anyone to know but CatheartsU called me a liar . Dont forget to send in your ocs thank you x **


End file.
